A Warrior's Fist
by Angelicblue
Summary: Raven recalls his past as a killer, and his past before Prozen. A rival tries to help him figure out his life through the only way a fighter can: with his fists. One-shot. R


A Warrior's Fist  
  
{A/N: A one-shot fic about Raven and Van. Not a yaoi just you let you people know. I've tweaked Raven's past a little so don't get all whiney about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
A shadowy figure stood on a desert cliff, watching the sun disappear behind the bleak clouds. The faded black cape billowed behind him as the last rays of light were sucked away into void. Raven looked on with his deep violet eyes, not a drop of bliss swimming within them. His black hole eyes took in everything, and processed them through his mind. Below the cliff, the desert was growing dark. But large shapes could be discerned through the increasing darkness. Zoids, all frozen in time, stood below the cliff like statues in a museum. But the stones were chipped and corroding away as dust in the timeless wind. Many were in positions of pain and agony, or in a spot, roaring silently, clawing at an invisible opponent. Raven gritted his teeth and turned away.  
  
"I did this. I created this carnage. I destroyed these Zoids. All for what? Reason? Logic? No. Because I wanted to. I thought this planet wasn't meant for Zoids. I wanted them all dead. I destroyed them," Raven said to himself, balling his fists.  
  
"But you've repented for it. You've stopped destroying. You've realized that this world was meant for Zoids and humans to live in harmony. That's what matters."  
  
Raven scowled and turned away from the other man standing before him.  
  
"Go away Flyheight. That doesn't change the fact that I've killed these Zoids. It changes nothing!" Raven yelled.  
  
Van's eyes narrowed. The next thing Raven knew, he was on the ground, grabbing his gut. Van stood above him, looking down hard at the rebel pilot. His fist was held up in front of his chest.  
  
"Damn you. Is this the only way to put common sense into your head? Do I have to beat it into you?" Van said, annoyed.  
  
Raven glared at the other man, and swept his feet from beneath him. Van fell to the ground, and Raven pinned him.  
  
"You don't need to put anything into my head! You're not my damned father!"  
  
Raven's fist flew down toward Van's face. Van caught Raven's hand and flipped the violet-eyed pilot onto his back and punched him. Raven kicked Van in the chest, and both jumped to their feet. Blood trickled down from the corner of Raven's mouth. Both men charged each other. They caught each other's fists, and fell to the ground, rolling, cursing, and yelling. Finally, Van pinned Raven to the ground. Both pilots were covered in dirt and sweat.  
  
"Even if I'm not your damned father, if I were, do you think he'd want to see you like this?! Damnit Raven! You just helped saved this stupid planet! Do you think your dad would want to see you moping around like some damned guy suffering from severe depression?!" Van yelled.  
  
Raven snarled and punched Van in the face. Van staggered backwards and Raven pounced on the Guardian Force pilot. Raven started to punch Van.  
  
"Don't tell me what my father wants! You didn't know him!" Raven said between punches.  
  
Tears started to stream down Raven's cheeks, and his beating faltered. Van took this chance, and pushed Raven back. He rammed into Raven and held him to the ground.  
  
"You didn't either!" Van yelled into Raven's face. "I know what happened to you in your past!"  
  
"You don't know anything damnit!" Raven yelled in utter fury.  
  
Raven grabbed Van's arms and pinned them behind his back. Raven then pushed Van forward, and they both fell to the ground. Raven was on top of Van, holding the struggling pilot's hand behind his back.  
  
"All you know is that I was raised by Prozen! You never knew what happened before that! Even if you did, nothing can change the fact that I've killed so many Zoids! I've killed them Van! Have you ever totaled a Zoid? Have you ever fired a charged particle cannon into the chest cavity of a Zoid and watched its core fly from its slowly petrifying body?! Have you ever felt sheer madness and delight when you've blown up the cockpit of a Zoid and heard the pilot scream in pain and agony?!?! No one knows what death is as much as I do. You've never killed anyone Flyheight! You'll never know what I'm feeling!"  
  
Raven let go of Van and turned away. The cold night breeze caressed his tear-stained face and sent a chill down his spine. Raven shook his head.  
  
"You'll never know."  
  
Van slowly stood up, rubbing his aching arms. He stood behind the crouching Raven, silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
"My family... I had a father, a mother, and..." Raven paused, and took in a quivering breath. "and an older sister. It was seven years ago... I think. I don't know... My parents were doing some research on an organoid capsule. My sister," Raven scoffed, "My sister joked about it and said I had some competition to get attention. I laughed whenever she said it, but I knew she was right. I was jealous. I hated that capsule. I wanted it to go away. So one day, when my parents were asleep, I went into the basement. I wanted to destroy it so bad, but it was so big. I didn't know what to do. I hit it and yelled at it but nothing happened. Then my foot hit a switch, and the capsule started to crack. I screamed and ran out of the house and to my Zoid. It was a simple Zoid, sort of like a stripped down Iguan. I climbed into it, feeling guilty and afraid. Then the red light appeared. It engulfed my Zoid, and changed it. I no longer had control over the Zoid. It went wild and started rampaging through the empty desert. Then it started to walk back to my house. I screamed at it to stop... I smashed the controls but nothing happened..." Raven's voice started to waver. "I-I... My Zoid approached the house... and destroyed it. I was trapped within the cockpit, helpless. I could do nothing except watch my family die!" Raven started yelling. "That damned Zoid!" he slammed his fist in the ground.  
  
The rebel pilot started to sob. He put his face in his hands and cried into them. Van watched, haplessly. He wanted to say something, to do something.  
  
"If only I hadn't done that... If only..."  
  
Van walked over and placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
Raven lifted his head up. Old tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah... I guess... I guess that's all I ever wanted... For someone to say it wasn't my fault."  
  
Van smiled as Raven stood up. Raven turned to the other pilot and smirked.  
  
"Tell anyone about this and you're dead. Oh yeah, and I'm still going to beat you. This doesn't let you off the hook," Raven said.  
  
Van grinned. "Whatever you want Crow-boy. See you later."  
  
"You can count on it Jeep-man."  
  
Both pilots smiled thinly and walked their separate ways. Van approached his Blade Liger and looked up. Fiona was sitting in the cockpit. She spotted him and jumped down. Van placed his arms around her as Fiona embraced him. He gently stroked her head.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I found him and - "Van recalled what Raven had said. "Aw, never mind. Let's get back to the base."  
  
Fiona yawned and nodded. The two of them hopped back into the cockpit of the Blade Liger and went off.  
  
Raven walked slowly down the side of the cliff. He stopped and looked down at the petrified Zoids in the valley below. He took in a deep breath. There was a whirl of wind, and a grim shadow landed behind him. There was a glow of light, and wires shot out, wrapping around Raven's arms and legs like constrictors. Raven closed his eyes and let himself be taken inside the place. This was the place he felt the most relaxed and safe. This was his sanctuary. Raven opened his eyes and watched the world through the blue eyes of his organoid. He took in one last breath and opened his wings.  
  
"Let's go Shadow," he said.  
  
The organoid roared, and took off into the night sky. The clouds were starting to clear, and a single faded star shined through the coal black night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
{A/N: Tada! One-shot fic so be nice. Hope you liked it. Review if you please.} 


End file.
